sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Теория возможностей
Теория возможностей — математическая теория, имеющая дело с особым типом неопределенности, альтернативна теории вероятностей; впервые введена Лютфи Заде (1978) в качестве расширения его теорий нечётких множеств и нечёткой логики; Д.Дюбуа (D. Dubois) и Г.Праде (H. Prade) позже внесли свой вклад в ее развитие; в начале 50-х экономист Дж. Л. С. Шакле (G.L.S. Shackle) предложил min/max алгебру, чтобы описать степени потенциальных неожиданностей. Формализация возможности For simplicity, assume that the universe of discourse Ω is a finite set, and assume that all subsets are measurable. A distribution of possibility is a function \operatorname{pos} from Ω to 1 such that: : Axiom 1: \operatorname{pos}(\varnothing) = 0 : Axiom 2: \operatorname{pos}(\Omega) = 1 : Axiom 3: \operatorname{pos}(U \cup V) = \max \left( \operatorname{pos}(U), \operatorname{pos}(V) \right) for any disjoint subsets U and V . It follows that, like probability, the possibility measure is determined by its behavior on singletons: : \operatorname{pos}(U) = \max_{\omega \in U} \operatorname{pos}(\{\omega\}) Axiom 1 can be interpreted as the assumption that Ω is an exhaustive description of future states of the world, because it means that no belief weight is given to elements outside Ω. Axiom 2 could be interpreted as the assumption that the evidence from which \operatorname{pos} was constructed is free of any contradiction. Technically, it implies that there is at least one element in Ω with possibility 1. Axiom 3 corresponds to the additivity axiom in probabilities. However there is an important practical difference. Possibility theory is computationally more convenient because Axioms 1-3 imply that: : \operatorname{pos}(U \cup V) = \max \left( \operatorname{pos}(U), \operatorname{pos}(V) \right) for any subsets U and V . Because one can know the possibility of the union from the possibility of each component, it can be said that possibility is compositional with respect to the union operator. Note however that it is not compositional with respect to the intersection operator. Generally: : \operatorname{pos}(U \cap V) \leq \min \left( \operatorname{pos}(U), \operatorname{pos}(V) \right) Remark for the mathematicians: When Ω is not finite Axiom 3 can be replaced by: : For all index sets I , if the subsets U_{i,\, i \in I} are pairwise disjoint, \operatorname{pos}\left(\cup_{i \in I} U_i\right) = \sup_{i \in I}\operatorname{pos}(U_i) Для простоты предположим, что universe of discourse(?) Ω конечное множество, и предположим, что все его подмножества измеримы. Распределение возможности - это функция \operatorname{pos} из Ω в 1 , такая что: : Аксиома 1: \operatorname{pos}(\varnothing) = 0 : Аксиома 2: \operatorname{pos}(\Omega) = 1 : Аксиома 3: \operatorname{pos}(U \cup V) = \max \left( \operatorname{pos}(U), \operatorname{pos}(V) \right) для любых непересекающихся подмножеств U и V . Из этого следует, что, как и вероятность, величина возможности определяется ее поведением на единичных элементах (? singletons): : \operatorname{pos}(U) = \max_{\omega \in U} \operatorname{pos}(\{\omega\}) Аксиома 1 может быть интерпретирована как предположение, что Ω это исчерпывающее описание будующих состояний бытия, так как это означает, что элементам вне Ω не дается никакой веры. Аксиома 2 может быть интерпретирована как предположение, что данные, на основании которых была построена функция \operatorname{pos} не содержат противоречий. Формально, это означает, что в Ω содержится по крайней мере один элемент с возможностью 1. Аксиома 3 соответствует аксиоме аддитивности вероятностей. Однако, есть важное практическое отличие. Теория возможностей вычислительно более удобна, потому что из аксиом 1-3 вытекает что: : \operatorname{pos}(U \cup V) = \max \left( \operatorname{pos}(U), \operatorname{pos}(V) \right) для любых подмножеств U и V . Так как можно узнать возможность объединения из возможностей каждого компонента, можно сказать, что возможность композиционна '' (?) относительно оператора объединения. Заметим, однако, что она не композиционна относительно оператора пересечения. В общем случае: : \operatorname{pos}(U \cap V) \leq \min \left( \operatorname{pos}(U), \operatorname{pos}(V) \right) 'Замечание для математиков:' Если Ω не конечно, то аксиома 3 может быть заменена следующей: : Для всех множеств индексов I , если подмножества U_{i,\, i \in I} попарно непересекаются, то \operatorname{pos}\left(\cup_{i \in I} U_i\right) = \sup_{i \in I}\operatorname{pos}(U_i) Необходимость Whereas probability theory uses a single number, the probability, to describe how likely an event is to occur, possibility theory uses two concepts, the ''possibility and the necessity ''of the event. For any set U , the necessity measure is defined by : \operatorname{nec}(U) = 1 - \operatorname{pos}(\overline U) In the above formula, \overline U denotes the complement of U , that is the elements of \Omega that do not belong to U . It is straightforward to show that: : \operatorname{nec}(U) \leq \operatorname{pos}(U) for any U and that: : \operatorname{nec}(U \cap V) = \min ( \operatorname{nec}(U), \operatorname{nec}(V)) Note that contrary to probability theory, possibility is not self-dual. That is, for any event U , we only have the inequality: : \operatorname{pos}(U) + \operatorname{pos}(\overline U) \geq 1 However, the following duality rule holds: : For any event U , either \operatorname{pos}(U) = 1 , or \operatorname{nec}(U) = 0 Accordingly, beliefs about an event can be represented by a number and a bit. В то время как теория вероятностей использует единственное число - вероятность, для описания правдоподобности того, что произойдет событие, теория возможностей использует два понятия, ''возможность и необходимость события. Для любого множества U , величина необходимости определяется следующим образом: : \operatorname{nec}(U) = 1 - \operatorname{pos}(\overline U) В данной формуле \overline U обозначает дополнение к U , это элементы \Omega которые не принадлежат U . Легко показать что: : \operatorname{nec}(U) \leq \operatorname{pos}(U) для любого U и что: : \operatorname{nec}(U \cap V) = \min ( \operatorname{nec}(U), \operatorname{nec}(V)) Заметим, что, в отличие от теории вероятностей, возможность не self-dual(?). То есть, для любого события U , мы имеем только неравенство: : \operatorname{pos}(U) + \operatorname{pos}(\overline U) \geq 1 Однако, следующее двойственное(?) правило остается в силе: : Для любого события U , либо \operatorname{pos}(U) = 1 , либо \operatorname{nec}(U) = 0 Следовательно, доверие к событию может быть представлено числом и битом. Интерпретация There are four cases that can be interpreted as follows: \operatorname{nec}(U) = 1 means that U is certainly true. It implies that \operatorname{pos}(U) = 1 . \operatorname{pos}(U) = 0 means that U is certainly false. It implies that \operatorname{nec}(U) = 0 . \operatorname{pos}(U) = 1 means that I would not be surprised at all if U occurs. It leaves \operatorname{nec}(U) unconstrained. \operatorname{nec}(U) = 0 means that I would not be surprised at all if U does not occur. It leaves \operatorname{pos}(U) unconstrained. The intersection of the last two cases is \operatorname{nec}(U) = 0 and \operatorname{pos}(U) = 1 meaning that I believe nothing at all about U . Because it allows for indeterminacy like this, possibility theory relates to the graduation of a three-valued logic, such as intuitionistic logic, rather than the classical two-valued logic. Note that unlike possibility, fuzzy logic is compositional with respect to both the union and the intersection operator. The relationship with fuzzy theory can be explained with the following classical example. * Fuzzy logic: When a bottle is half full, it can be said that the level of truth of the proposition «The bottle is full» is 0.5. The word «full» is seen as a fuzzy predicate describing the amount of liquid in the bottle. * Possibility theory: There is one bottle, either completely full or totally empty. The proposition «the possibility level that the bottle is full is 0.5» describes a degree of belief. One way to interpret 0.5 in that proposition is to define its meaning as: I am ready to bet that it’s empty as long as the odds are even (1:1) or better, and I would not bet at any rate that it’s full. Возможны четыре случая, которые можно интерпретировать следующим образом: \operatorname{nec}(U) = 1 означает, что U обязательно истинно. Из этого следует, что \operatorname{pos}(U) = 1 . \operatorname{pos}(U) = 0 означает, что U обязательно ложно. Из этого следует, что \operatorname{nec}(U) = 0 . \operatorname{pos}(U) = 1 означает, что мы совершенно не будем удивлены, если U произойдет. Это оставляет величину \operatorname{nec}(U) неопределенной. \operatorname{nec}(U) = 0 означает, что мы совершенно не будем удивлены, если U не произойдет. Это оставляет величину \operatorname{pos}(U) неопределенной. Пересечение двух последних случаев, \operatorname{nec}(U) = 0 и \operatorname{pos}(U) = 1 означает, что мы ничему не верим про U . Из-за допущения такой неопределенности, теория возможностей относится скорее к трехзначной логике, такой как интуиционистская, чем к классической двухзначной логике. Заметим, что в отличие от возможностей, нечеткая логика композиционна относительно как оператора объединения, так и оператора пересечения. Связь с теорией нечеткой логики можно объяснить на следующем классическом примере. * Нечеткая логика: Если бутылка наполовину полная, можно сказать, что степень истинности утверждения «Бутылка полная» равна 0.5. Слово «полная» рассматривается как нечеткий предикат описывающий количество жидкости в бутылке. * Теория возможностей: Есть одна бутылка, либо совершенно полная, либо полностью пустая. Предложение «степень возможности того, что бутылка полная равна 0.5» описывает уровень доверия. Можно интерпретировать 0.5 в этом предложении, определив его значение как: Я готов поспорить, что она пустая, до тех пор пока ставки равны (1:1) или лучше, и я ни при каких условиях не буду спорить, что она полная. Теория возможностей как уточнение теории вероятностей * There is an extensive formal correspondence between probability and possibility theories, where the addition operator corresponds to the maximum operator. * A possibility measure can be seen as a consonant plausibility measure in Dempster-Shafer theory (Dempster-Shafer theory) of evidence. The operators of possibility theory can be seen as a hyper-cautious version of the operators of the transferable belief model, a modern development of the theory of evidence. * Possibility can be seen as an upper probability: any possibility distribution defines a unique set of admissible probability distributions by :: \left\{\, p: \forall S, p(S)\leq \operatorname{pos}(S)\,\right\}. This allows one to study possibility theory using the tools of imprecise probabilities. * Есть широкое формальное соответствие между теориями вероятностей и возможностей, когда оператор сложения соответствует оператору максимума. * Меру возможности можно рассматривать как меру правдоподобия в теории свидетельств Демпстера-Шафера. Операторы теории возможностей можно рассматривать как супер-осторожные версии операторов transferable belief model(?), современного развития теории свидетельств. * Возможность может рассматриваться как верхняя вероятность: любое распределение возможности определяет единственное множество допустимых распределений вероятности по правилу: :: \left\{\, p: \forall S, p(S)\leq \operatorname{pos}(S)\,\right\}. Это позволяет изучать теорию возможностей используя инструментарий неточных вероятностей. Ссылки * Dubois, Didier and Prade, Henri, «Possibility Theory, Probability Theory and Multiple-valued Logics: A Clarification», Annals of Mathematics and Artificial Intelligence 32:35-66, 2001. * Zadeh, Lotfi, «Fuzzy Sets as the Basis for a Theory of Possibility», Fuzzy Sets and Systems 1:3-28, 1978. (Reprinted in Fuzzy Sets and Systems 100 (Supplement): 9-34, 1999.) См. также * Логическая вероятность * Теория вероятностей * Теория нечёткой меры * Верхние и нижние вероятности * Эвентология * Теория свидетельств Демпстера-Шафера * Нечёткая логика * Копула Категория:Нечёткая логика Категория:Множества Категория:Незавершённые статьи по эвентологии